The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems for natural language and knowledge based editing.
In computer science and information science, an ontology is a formal naming and definition of the types, properties, and interrelationships of the entities that fundamentally exist for a particular domain of discourse. An ontology can be explained as the explicit formal specifications of a particular word/term in a linguistic domain and the relations among those specifications. In recent years the development of ontologies has generally been moving to the desktops of domain experts. Ontologies have become common on the World-Wide Web and other computer-related programs. Uses of ontologies could range from large taxonomies categorizing web sites to categorizations of products for sale and their features.
Currently, ontology editors can include applications designed to assist in the creation or manipulation of ontologies. Existing editors can express ontologies in one of many ontology languages. An ontology language typically allows the encoding of knowledge about specific domains and often includes reasoning rules that support the processing of that knowledge.